


Playground Crushes

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, licht is a little tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru didn't know how to stop the two middle schooler, Hyde and Licht, from fighting. But speaking with Licht, he found the reason they fought so often.





	Playground Crushes

“Now, what did I say about fighting with your friends?” Mahiru lightly lectured the middle schoolers and the two boys mumbled a half-hearted reply. Licht had his arms crossed and his lips were set in a stubborn line. Beside him, Hyde had an equally defiant expression. Mahiru had to sigh at the two. Never in his life had he known two children that fought as much as Licht and Hyde did.

“He’s not my friend.” Licht said and threw Hyde a scowl. A fire sparked between them and Mahiru quickly intervened before they could fight again. Even though Mahiru was only a volunteer, he was often called upon whenever the two fought because he was the only person that could deal with them. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and spoke softly to them.

“You two are classmates at least. If you two have a disagreement, you should use your words to work it out. You’ll never solve anything if you’re too busy fighting with each other. Now, tell me what this is all about and we’ll find a solution together.” Of course, that was easier said than done because the two immediately started screaming over each other.

“He stole my crayons!” Licht cried. “I was using them and he took it from my hand without asking!”

“They belong to the class!” Hyde was quick to shoot back. “And you just hogged them all.”

“This is about crayons?” Mahiru groaned but he tried to keep his voice calm. “Licht, you need to learn how to share. Those crayons are for everyone to use. Hyde, you cannot take things without asking. Even if he said no, there are a lot of crayons in the bin and you could’ve found another colour.”

Mahiru heard the door open behind him and he turned to see a man enter the small classroom. He recognized Kuro easily because he picked up his brother whenever he got in trouble— which was very often. Hyde grinned widely when he saw his older brother and ran into his waiting arms. He stuck his tongue at Licht from the safety of Kuro’s arms. “I get to go home first. I win.”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro sighed when Licht tried to kick Hyde and Mahiru had to hold him back. He turned to Mahiru and bowed slightly to him. He forced Hyde to lower his head as well. “Sorry about my brother, Mahiru. I’ll have Wrath talk to him when we get home.”

“Maybe  _you_  should talk to him. Hyde loves you and respects you so you may get through to him.” Mahiru suggested and Kuro didn’t look convinced.

“If this little troublemaker loved me, he wouldn’t get into fights so I can stay home for once.” Kuro pointed out and playfully ruffled Hyde’s hair. The small boy puffed his cheeks at his brother’s teasing and tried to mess up Kuro’s hair in revenge. Mahiru had to smile at their banter because it was blatantly clear that they loved each other.

“You complain about having to pick me up but you love seeing Shirota-sensei! You should be thanking me—” Kuro quickly covered his brother’s mouth and tried to salvage the situation.

“The things kids say these days!” Kuro laughed shakily with a blush. Mahiru nodded in agreement and giggled. Seeing his smile, Kuro’s heart jumped a little and he did the only thing one could do in that situation. He ran. Still covering Hyde’s mouth, he turned away and said over his shoulder. “Well, we need to get going before Hugh starts to wonder where we are. Bye, Mahiru.”

He waved bye to the pair before he turned back to Licht who was sulking. He knelt in front of him so they were eye levelled with him. “I’m sure your mother will be here soon. Do you want to do something while we wait for her? We can finish colouring that picture you were making for her. Hyde’s not here to steal your crayons so you’ll be able to get it done.”

Licht nodded and ran to his desk to take out his drawing. His parents were often busy because they were famous performers. They loved their son but their jobs didn’t allow them to be with him as much as they wanted. Mahiru would often stay behind to watch over Licht. He sat next to Licht as best as he could in the small chair and looked at his drawing. “That’s a handsome angel. Your mom will love this picture of you.”

“It is me.” Licht beamed, happy that Mahiru quickly recognized what he drew. He tapped a doodle in the corner of his picture. “And I’m protecting Mr. Kitty from this demon.”

“… That looks an awful lot like Hyde.” He frowned but Licht innocently nodded. Mahiru knew that boys often fought with each other when they were young but he couldn’t let them continue. “Licht, why can’t you try to be friends with Hyde?”

“Because his face is stupid and it makes me feel weird.” Licht told him but Mahiru noticed the small blush he had on his face. “He’s just dumb in general. Remember the time I fell and hurt my knee? He hugged me instead of getting you. Somehow, he made my stomach feel weird like there were butterflies. He made me eat butterflies! I don’t know how but he did.”

“He didn’t feed you butterflies.” Mahiru couldn’t help but laugh. It was obvious that Licht was experiencing his first crush but he was too young to understand his feelings. He also concluded that Licht was one of those kids that picked on their crushes without knowing better. But Mahiru knew that it would be best to curb that behaviour. “I think Hyde was trying to comfort you.”

“He was?” Licht looked up at him but then shook his head. “But he’s a demon.”

“Do you want to know how to purify a demon?” Mahiru whispered, as if he was about to divulge a secret, and Licht listened intently. “All a demon need is friendship and kindness. How about you try to get along with Hyde from now on? I’m sure you’ll become close friends. Of course, that will mean no more fighting. An angel and a reformed demon will make a great team, don’t you think?”

“… It is my duty as an angel to purify demons.” Licht said tentatively and Mahiru smiled knowingly. “But I don’t know if Hyde likes me.”

“He does.” Mahiru said reassuringly. “How about we start out with small steps? When you get home, you should write him a letter telling him how you feel. It doesn’t have to be long but you should be honest. If you feel shy about giving it to him in person, you can leave it in his cubby.”

“A note…” Licht mumbled and then smiled. “I’ll tell him exactly how I feel!”

* * *

“Sensei!” Hyde ran to Mahiru with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He held it out to him and said, “I found this in my cubby today! I don’t know who put it there.”

“I think I have an idea.” Mahiru tried to contain his smile as he took the note from Hyde. He was glad that Licht took his advice and wrote Hyde a note. Hopefully, this would mean that they would stop fighting. But when he read the note, his hopes were dashed.

_I want you to get out of my school._

**Author's Note:**

> Licht, no! This was pretty short but I had a lot of fun writing this. I was going to make Lily the school teacher but he’s Hyde’s brother and would be bias to him. And having Mahiru would let me insert some KuroMahi :P


End file.
